Tornado!
by stratusskittles316
Summary: A tornado hits and the wwe superstars find out after the storm is over that much much more than a tornado occured here. Dont want to give too much away! R/R!!


A/n: I wrote this story while I was being held captive in the basement during a tornado warning, and yes Jade seriously does this during tornadoes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* WAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
"OH SHIT EVERYBODY GET DOWN STAIRS!!" Jade yelled flinging the basement door of Jeff and Kaley's home open. She pushed everyone she could through the doorway. "JEEEEFFF, KALEEEEY, GET OUT OF THAT TREE! THERE'S A TORNADO WARNING!" she yelled running through the house frantically grabbing things and people to take down stairs. "DOWN STAIRS, NOW!" she yelled again.  
  
"Dude, chill, lets just watch the storm man!" RVD said to Jade, she paused for a moment and starred at him.  
  
"You really ARE an idiot Van Dam!" she said as she threw him down the stairs.  
  
"Jade! Why'd you make us come out of the tree?!" Jeff whined, buttoning his pants.  
  
"WAAAHHHHHHHHHAHHH! JEFF HELP!!" Kaley screamed as she started to blow away, He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.  
  
Jade looked at him, "THAT'S WHY!" She pointed outside and shoved Jeff down the stairs. She ten again began frantically running around the house grabbing things and throwing them down the stairs.  
  
"Umm, Jade, anything I can do to help" Kaley asked approaching her psycho friend cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, go make sure everyone is downstairs."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain!" Kaley said and walk down stairs. "Layce, Van Dam, Jeff, Edge, Alisha, Rock." Kaley mumbled to her self as she continued counting everyone in the basement.  
  
"That looks like everyone." she said as she finished "Hey. wait a minute where's. KURT!! JADE KURTS NOT HERE!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs now spazzing as much as her friend.  
  
"HOLY SHIT HE'S NOT UP HERE EITHER!  
  
"SEARCH THE HOUSE BEFORE THE TORNADO HITS!" Kaley and Jade ran crazily around the house "I FOUND HIM JADE!" Kaley tried to coax Kurt and his blankie out from under the bed.  
  
"KALEY, HURR UP! HEAR THAT? YEAH WELL IT SOUNDS LIKE A TRAIN, AND THAT MEANS IT'S GOING TO PLOW US OVER ANY SECOND!" Jade said screaming over the noise.  
  
"Ugh, C'MON KURT! WHAT DOES A-TRAIN HAVE TO DO WITH THIS JADE?" Kaley said scooping Kurt into her arms and running towards the basement.  
  
"NO NOT A-TRAIN, A TRAIN, UGH, NEVER MIND! GET DOWN EVERYBODY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone walked out of what was left of Jeff and Kaley's home in awe of what a massive mess the neighbor hood was in. They started walking down the middle of the street (mob style) and realized that much more than a tornado had occurred here, as far as they could see, there was no civilization left. Huge cracks were splitting up roads, tall buildings had fallen and there was absolutely no sign of life anywhere.  
  
"The Rock has come to the conclusion that we are the last people on earth!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kurt began wailing.  
  
"Shut that sucka up!" Booker T said crossly.  
  
Trish slapped her hand over Kurt's mouth muffling out his cry.  
  
"That had to have been a lot more than a tornado to wipe out all existence, and for some strange reason, we all survived, Rocky's right, we're the last people on earth." Jade said as they continued walking further into town.  
  
"YESSSSSS! TRISH WILL YOU SLEEP WITH ME NOW?!" Jericho asked excitedly to Trish who still had her hand over Kurt's mouth.  
  
"HELL NO! I'd sleep with Kurt before I slept with you! If you didn't notice Chris, there are still other GUYS left on earth!" She said pointing a finger at the group.  
  
"But none of them can give you a DOSE of VITAMIN."  
  
"NO, Chris, shut up." Trish said interrupting Jericho's attempted rant.  
  
"Damn." He said under his breath, floating back farther in the crowd, he stroked his goatee and burst into song. "I can't get no, STRAT-US-FACTION, HUAH! I can't get no, no no no."  
  
"Whmo mevemr mold mim hem comould simg?" (Who ever told him he could sign) Kurt said glancing at Trish who removed her hand and looked at it discussed, and wiped Kurt's spit on his shirt. He raised his eyebrows at her cockily. "Psh, don't get any idea's Kurt" She said walking away from him.  
  
A/n: Well that's the end of chapter one, I know it kind of ended weird but I want to publish it and there isn't any more written yet! Review, review, review!" 


End file.
